We Shoot Before We Fall
by The Legendary Girl
Summary: Based on the song #How to save a life By the fray Ziva-centric And if there are more chapters they will not be based on songs. Bad at summaries so read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters but, I do own the story line plot thing.**_

**I never updated _Your Worst Nightmare_ because I lost all the seven chapters I had wrote by turning off my computer. Not going to finish that story, sorry guys.**

**Bad at summaries so read, please!**

* * *

The NCIS building was empty apart from Gibbs' team being there.

The night was late and, Gibbs himself, was talking to Vance, via MTAC. Director Vance was in Florida updating gibbs about a case.

Where as, McGee, Tony and Ziva were all stood bickering in the bullpen. No one heard the elevator ding.

#Where did I go wrong,

The power went out and three bangs echoed around the bullpen.

#I lost a friend,

Ziva was the first to retrieve her gun and she fired at the darkness, where four men were standing between the elevator and bullpen. Gibbs had appeared from MTAC and was standing on the catwalk, also firing. Tony and Tim joined in.

#Somewhere along in the bitterness,

It became silent again as the men dropped to the floor. Dead.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gibbs demanded as he ran down the stairs.

#And I would have stayed up,

"Dunno, I never heard them enter..." Tony replied.

"Anyone hurt?" McGee asked.

A chorus of "No's" came from the people next to him.

#With you all night,

Gibbs felt the body next to him disappear. He whipped his head to the left to see Ziva's body fall. Through the darkness he could see the crimson blood pouring from her body.

#Had I known

He caught her before her head connected with the floor.

#How to save a life.…...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 now up =)

Not beta'd, so I am sorry for mistakes :/

* * *

"Ziver!" Gibbs cried, tapping her cheek.

McGee appeared at his side to help keep pressure on the bullet wound in her leg, whilst Gibbs kept pressure on her stomach. Tony remained where he was, staring at her limp body with wide, shocked eyes. "DiNozzo! Snap out of it! And get your ass here!" Gibbs yelled, taking off his jacket to help stem the blood flow.

This snapped Tony out of his trance and he fell to his knees beside his partner's body. "Come on, Zi" Tony grabbed hold of her hand with his, "Stay with me"

"McGee, go call an ambulance." The boss ordered.

"The-the-the power's out," Tim stuttered.

"Cell?"

Tim fumbled for his IPhone with one of his hands whilst keeping pressure with the other. "Uh..." He pressed the lock button, "No reception. The power cut probably cut the network."

"Go and search for some signal. Outside if you have to, just do it now," He instructed.

"Bu-But what about Ziva? I've... She's- "

"Tim," Gibbs stared at him, sympathetically, "Go, Tony can take over"

McGee nodded and dashed for the stairwell, nearly tripping down every step.

A groan redirected Tony's gaze from the stairs, to Ziva's face, "... Tony? Wha-at..." Her eyes slowly flickered open.

"You're okay, Ziver," Gibbs cooed, "Everything's gonna be okay"

"Keep your eyes open, Zi" Tony stated as he saw her eyes droop.

"M'Kay..." Came the small reply.

A minute passed of silence.

"Come on McGee, where's that ambulance?" Gibbs muttered under his breath. It was like god was reading his mind, as a siren could now be heard from a distance, "The ambulance is here, you're gonna be okay, Ziver. DiNozzo, go find McGee and bring the paramedics up here."

Tony hesitated, "Boss-"

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs raised his head so he could see his Senior Field Agent. Tony looked in his eyes and could only see terror and concern, "Go. Now."

Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and lent down to kiss Ziva on the lips. He didn't care if Gibbs was there and he didn't care that Rule 12 was there either, but he couldn't keep his feelings inside for ever. Ziva David was the love of his life and he wasn't about to shy away from a chance of a perfect future.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he received a head slap from Gibbs.

"I know Gibbs, Rule 12, but I can't wait any longer and I-"

"I wasn't going to lecture you about Rule 12, DiNozzo," he interrupted, "I was gonna say: I'm happy for ya. I've seen the way you've looked at each other, and I know love when I see it. Just don't mess it up and hurt her 'cause you'll have me to answer to if you do, got it?"

Tony sat there in shock, "I uh... Boss... Wow..." He ran his free hand through his hair, "I don't know what to say"

"Well you betta stop hesitatin' 'cause I won't hesitate to take back my blessing. Now go."

"Right, yeah" He gave Ziva one last kiss before sprinting towards the stairs.

"...Gibbs?" Ziva's voice had little strength in it and it broke Gibbs's heart.

"Yeah, Ziver, I'm here..." He was now putting pressure on her stomach with one hand and using his other to put pressure on her leg.

"I heard... What you said... And I... Wanted... To say... Thank you, Dad..."

"You're welcome, kiddo"

A smile graced Ziva's lips, but vanished as a coughing fit over powered her. Gibbs got more concerned as he saw this and got even more worried as he felt blood seeping through his fingers from her leg.

"Ziver, you've gotta stay awake-" Another coughing fit came but it was much worse. Blood drowned her mouth and trickled down her chin. "Stay with me Zi. Keep your eyes open," Gibbs pleaded, "Come on Tim, where are those paramedics."

"Gibbs... I do not... Think... I am... Going... To... Make... It"

"Don't say that, Ziver. You're a strongen. You were put on this planet for a reason; to make Tony happy and to make me happy as well. You are my family, Ziver, you can't give up now"

"Love you... Dad..." She gave a final cough and her eyes slowly closed.

"Love you too, daughter"...


End file.
